Curiously Confused
by That70sshowlova
Summary: Chris, reading the Book one day, finds a letter. Completley confused, he asks his Mother tell him what it means.


**Okay so new one shot, obviously. My beta totally gave me the idea to do this. 'Cause she's awesome. Ha ha.**

**Now my beta is **_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell_

**I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**A ten-year-old Chris flipped a page in the Book of Shadows and stared. Goblins, he had a weird sense of déjà vu. He's read this page many times but this déjà vu felt weird. He ignored it and turned the page. He felt a chill and decided to flip back the page. A letter was there. Chris stared at it. How odd, yet, not surprising.

He rolled his eyes and picked up the letter. It was probably Wyatt playing a trick on him. He always did that. Chris opened it up and quickly read it. He expected a "gotcha" on the page. He was wrong.

_Mom_

_Hopefully you're getting this in the future, a better future. I just want you to know that whatever happens or happened, I love you guys._

_Chris._

The little boy was confused beyond belief. That looked vaguely like his hand writing, but more mature if that was possible.

He closed his eyes and sensed for his mother. He wanted answers, now! His mother was in the kitchen, again, not surprising. He orbed down there the letter clutched in his hand.

His mother, Piper, was making something. It smelled wonderful.

"What are you making?" Chris asked, sidetracked.

"Cookies," she answered while smiling at her son.

"Can I help? Dang it! I mean, what's this?" he stuttered while handing her the letter.

Piper opened the letter with a quirked eyebrow. She looked at it and her expression turned sad. She forced the tears down and stared at her son. "Where'd you find this?" she asked.

"Book of Shadows," he answered. Chris hopped up onto a clear part of the counter and cocked his head. "What is it?"

Piper sighed and led her son to the table. She knew, at some point or another, she'd have to explain. She was hoping she could do it with Leo and her sisters, but she'd have to go solo on this. "It's a long story," she said hoping to steer her son away from the conversation. He wasn't much for patience.

"I got time," he replied while leaning on his hand in interest.

She cursed silently. "Remember those stories of the Whitelighter that came before you were born?"

"Yeah! His name was Perry! That's where I got my middle name. You guys liked him so much that you named him after me," he rambled.

She chuckled softly. "Do you remember why he was there?"

Chris thought for a moment. It'd been a while sense he heard the stories. What he mostly remembered was that Perry was really awesome. He struggled to remember. "He, uh, came back to protect Wyatt from some demon right? When am I gonna be able to hunt demons? I mean I am 10 now. I'm old enough. Speaking of old enough, why does Wyatt get to? He's only 2 years older than me. That's so unfa—" he cut off remembering that wasn't the point of this conversation. "Sorry."

Piper laughed again and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, that's almost right, Peanut."

"Almost?" he asked. He hated being wrong. He always had his facts right! Dang it!

"Don't worry sweetie. It's not your fault."

"It's not?"

"No," she reassured. "The reason your wrong is we didn't tell you the whole truth."

"We?"

"Me and your father." Yes, she was _so_ dragging Leo down with her.

"Oh."

"You see, honey. We didn't want to worry you. This Perry guy you got his name from wasn't really Perry. That was his middle name."

"Like mine!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah," she replied hoping her son would catch on. He usually did.

"Wait, what was his first name?" he asked hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's _so_ cool! It was _me?_ Does that mean I'll go back this time? 'Cause then I'd be all like 'you go kill this demon it could be a threat.' And when you asked why I knew that I'd say 'I can't tell you. Future consequences!' It would be so awesome!" he rambled.

Piper stared at her son in shock. He got most of that stuff right. She regained her composure and continued. "Well, you see, sweetie, it was more serious than that."

Chris noted his mother's demeanor and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Honey, he didn't go back to protect Wyatt, well sort of. He went back to stop Wyatt from turning evil," she explained. Chris sat back in his seat and looked at her in shock.

"You okay, Peanut?" she asked.

He snapped out of it. "Yeah just surprised," he answered. "How'd Wyatt turn evil?"

"Well, you see, a person that we trusted turned out to be evil and tried to kill Wyatt. He didn't succeed and poor Wyatt was traumatized. But then you came and saved him," she explained. Again, her expression turned sad.

"There's more, isn't there?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you see, honey, you were there when the man attacked. He uh h-he died saving Wyatt," she whispered painfully.

"Oh," Chris said. He pushed down the shock and hugged his Mom seeing she needed it.

"He was such a great guy! And we didn't trust him at first so we weren't the nicest of people. We barely had any time together before he died," she sobbed. She felt _so_ bad. After a couple minutes, she calmed down.

"Have you ever tried to summon him?" Chris asked.

"All the time," she answered. "Remember when your Aunt Prue came down?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered warily wondering where this was going.

"The first time she visited she said that he was up there and that the Elders wouldn't let him come down. We weren't ready just like with Prue. I just hope he understands how sorry we are."

"He does," Chris answered strongly. He knew that.

She smiled at her son and kissed his cheek.

"So does this mean I can time travel?" Chris asked. "Because I would go to when you guys just got your powers. That would be so awesome!"

Piper laughed. "No."

Chris pouted. "Awe."

She was a sucker for that face. "Well, unless it's really, _really_ important."

He smiled and pumped his fist. "Yes!" Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you tell me more stories about him?"

"Of course I can!" Piper smiled. "Well there was this one time your Aunt Phoebe turned into a genie—"

"No way!" Chris shouted.

"Yes way. And you happened to be her master. Of course, she didn't like that…" Piper said while smiling at the memory. They ended up sitting there for hours talking about stories.


End file.
